Panic Button
by Jan319
Summary: Newly married Bella and Edward are expecting their daughter soon. But everytime Bella goes out she runs into this strange man. What is it he wants, and why does he always seem to be where she goes? Rated M, all human.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or Panic Button

BPOV

Pre- reads by Team all Twilight

Edward and I just married recently; we had a small wedding for family and friends, it was everything I could ever ask for.

"Baby, where's my blue tie?" Edward says while walking into the room with his shirt unbutton and coming over to kiss me on the lips.

"It in the closet, hanging up" I say between kisses.

"Mm, thank you" Edward places a quick kiss on my neck.

"Don't forget to eat before you leave" I shouted in our bedroom and I hears a yes babe.

"Knock, knock" Alice peek her head inside mine and Edward's bedroom.

"Hi, Ali" I hug my sister in law/ my best friend.

"Aw, well if isn't my little sister to annoy me" Edward crook a grin at his baby sister and Alice threw her tongue at him.

"Oh yes, I am here to annoy my second oldest brother but no I am here for Bella to go shopping for baby clothing" Alice mocks Edward.

Aw yes Edward and I found out that we are five months along with a little girl; we are really excited and nervous at the same time.

"So, baby be careful where you're walking" Edward tends to worry where I am concern and will do anything to keep me safe.

"I will babe, you worry too much" I kiss Edward frown but he right I am pregnant with our first child and I feel that ever since Edward and I have return from our honeymoon I have a strange feeling someone have been watching me wherever I go.

"Let's go sis" Alice grab my hand and were off to buy baby clothing but before we do that we pick up Rosalie. Alice's sister in law and my other best friend beside Alice.

"Let get going bitches," Rosalie shouted inside my husband Volvo XC60 since he decided to take his Vanquish today.

"I swear Edward like to show off his money" Rose stated

"You know how he is Rose" I says while driving to a cute little baby boutique along the busy street and pulling in.

"Aw this place is perfect" Alice agrees with me on the store and she picky on places we go to and eat as well.

"Look at this Bella" Alice is holding up a cute onesies that has a tutu and it adorable.

"I can't wait until my baby girl gets here" I rub my baby bump and I hear the girl awe.

"She going to be spoil by her Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose" Alice coos to my belly.

"Ok" I laugh and go back to looking at some cute clothing for my little girl.

"Hello" I turn around and see a man with blondish hair looking at me, he tall well not as tall as my husband though, have hazel color eyes, he good looking but not as attractive as my husband.

"Bella, come on" Rose drag me away from this man.

"I guess I will see you around" The mystery man says to me as he walks away.

"That was strange!" I say kind of shock that some man would come up to me and just says hello.

"That man is strange; did you see the way he was looking at you Bella?" Rose asks.

"Not really Rose, I was busy looking at baby clothing but I did see his appearance" I stated,

"I don't trust him Bella" Rose says

"Let get some lunch" Alice take away the awkward silence after Rose stop talking.

"I could eat" I laugh because I am always hungry since I became pregnant and everyone says pregnancy look well on me and that it makes me glow.

"Aw, it the same ladies I saw at the store earlier this morning" The man we saw earlier is here and eating his lunch.

"Right this way, Mrs. Cullen" The hostess led us to a small booth in the corner and I see my hubby sitting down at the table talking to his assistant Kate and her husband Garrett.

"Hi baby girl" Edward say when he see me sitting down at the booth with the girls.

"Hi hubs" I kiss his lips quickly when he sat near me.

"Hi Kate, Garrett" I wave to them as they wave back to me.

"Did you just arrive?" I ask

"Yes, about fifteen minute ago" Edward says to me while pointing to the server who coming with their foods.

"Are you discussing new design?" I ask because my husband.

"Yes, we need to see if they want something we made or if they have their own design they want you know" Edward explain and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well I am going to return back to my table baby and I will see you tonight. I love you Bella so much" he smirks and I cover my mouth to hold in my laugh which cause my man to laugh at me or maybe from my silliness.

"I let you go baby and I love you too with every breath I take" I place a kiss upon his neck and I saw him blush. I order my food when the server came to take my order, along with Alice and Rose.

I take out my shiny black credit card that Edward gave to me when we got engaged but Alice pay the server instead.

"I was going to pay Ali" I protest.

"To bad honey" Alice kisses my cheek when I sit there pouting and Rose laugh at my reaction.

"Thanks Alice, I could never pass a free meal" Rose gloat.

"Yeah-yeah" I playfully shove her shoulder.

We leave the restaurant and go to the mall to shop for some more babies clothing and me since my clothes seem to feel little tight around my waist.

"Come on out Bella, we want to see the clothes" Alice and Rose says sitting down on the leather seat inside the fitting room area.

"You look adorable" I turn around to let Alice and Rose see the beautiful clothing that they pick out; right now I am wearing a cute pink dress with V-neck, the dress go up to my knee also found a blue dress the same as the pink one.

"You're getting them" Rose mention to me when I was changing into the clothes I was wearing earlier.

"The dress feels comfy" I say to my best friends.

We pay for my dresses that I chose and are now making our way to the baby clothing area; I can't wait to see what they have. I am still wary on buying expensive clothing and ideas we need but Edward insisted that I should buy anything I want and I do sometime and also with my money as well.

****Panic Button****

"I am home babe" I say when I walks into the house I see that the light are all off and I see a shadow lurking in the corner outside my house but I can't seem sure because it too dark to tell but when I tries to put the light on I notice they don't turn on, so I am beginning to panic but what going to happen to me or best my unborn child? I am scare and it not likes Edward to not home at this time because he usually is, oh gosh my husband please tell me he ok.

I suddenly not alone I see a man with light color hair breaking into my house and suddenly I see my feet walking backward but then I turn around and waddle as fast as I could, as I am walking I see my husband laying down knock out cold on the ground with a baseball near his head and I begin to shake him but it not working so I drag my husband to our guest room which is the closes to us and I hide him underneath the bed which as much strength as I can and suddenly I hear the man stomping his feet on the steps and I shaking pretty badly by now.

The thing I can say is please don't let me die without getting to meet my little girl and Edward as well.

"Edward, please wake up. I need you babe" I cry silently as to not alert the man I am here.

A/N: What is going to happen? I know, but I am still in the process of writing. Since, I just started writing the story I am going to be busy working on more chapters, so you do not have to wait long time before the story come out.

Schedule: Not sure yet

Ummm this has an older Edward who 31 and Bella who recently turn 21…

So information Edward and Bella were already pregnant when they got married just to let you know.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

This chapter contains a lemon…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; they belong to the awesome Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot.

I am writing a new story, so far to see if people will like the idea of my writing. if not then it ok. It not going to hurt my feeling in any way, I really came here to write and get better at it.

Three Weeks Earlier:

"Oh, it so good to be home," I tell Edward, While we lay down in our queen size bed,. He's rubbing my baby bump lovingly. I'm carrying our baby girl.

"It feels amazing, love," Edward hums and as I nod off to sleep. After arriving from our honeymoon in Brazil we made love so many times I literally forgot what we did on the small island that Edward's parents own; it was a gift from Carlisle to Esme for their anniversary.

"Good night, my beautiful wife." Edward places a kiss on the back on of my head, before he's spooning behind me, resting his hands on my baby bump. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning I woke up early trying not to wake my husband, but he has a hold on me, so it hard to get out. So I do what I have to do crawl underneath him to get out of the bed. After I do that, I place my pillow in his arm but he just turns around to his side, taking the pillow along with him.

I relieve my bladder, and brush my teeth very quick before making my way down stairs to get started on breakfast. I end up making French toast with eggs, and sausage along with freshly squeeze orange juice, and coffee for Edward and me.

"It smells amazing in here baby." I see the love of my life walking down the steps in cargo shorts and no shirt on. Seeing him this undress, makes me all hot and bothered.

"See something you like?" My husband has this smug look on his face and I want to wipe it off his face before he says something else.

"I've seen better," I reply back looking at Edward's face saying WTF. I giggle because it funny to mess with him in the morning.

"Not cool, Beautiful," Edward says throw his tongue out at me and I do the same.

"Oh my eyes," Emmett says marching into our home with Rose on his tail.

"Em," Rose warns. She wears the pants in that relationship. Very clever;

"Hey bro." Edward gives his older brother a man hug, which is what they like to call them.

"Hi little brother, and where's my breakfast Bella?" Emmett says playfully and Rose smacks his head.

"Ouch Rosie, that hurt." Emmett rubs the back of his head.

"This is Edward and Bella's breakfast, Em. Besides, didn't I just feed you an hour ago?" Rosalie raised one of her perfect eyebrows at her husband.

"You know how I am, Baby, I am always hungry." Em rubs his stomach.

"Idiot, I swear it feels like I am raising a child!" Rose throws her hand up in the air and we go into the kitchen together, where I serve Edward and mine's foods before Emmett eats it all our foods.

"Emmett, you better save them some foods," Rose warns Em, who shoving down the French toast as fast as he can.

"Sorry," Emmett says with his mouth full.

"Eww, Emmett, my wife and I, do not need to see your mouth full of foods," Edward scolds his big brother like a little child.

Rose and I starts giggling because it's too funny when you see the younger brother scolding the older for chewing with his mouth open.

"It not funny," Emmett pouts.

"It so is," Rose and I agree together.

"Yeah – yeah make fun of your brother in law," Em playfully shoves my shoulder and I laughs.

"So I've got to get going," Rose stood stands up, as does Emmett. They were off after thanking us for breakfast and promise to see us later on in the week for a welcome home party being held by my mother-in in-law, Esme.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves with no interruptions, what do you say too little loving?" Edward asks, but then he stalks toward me with a very obvious hard on, . I give him a huge ass grin, and tease him by shaking my head no. His hand moves across the front of his shorts, rubbing the erection that he is definitely not trying to hide.

I gulp. while walking backward, slowly to avoid getting myself hurt along with our baby, but Edward making makes it little hard for me to leave when he begins to walks toward me. I hide behind the sofa making my husband laughs out loud.

"That is not going to help you out, love," Edward smirks at me. I feel myself getting wet when he gently moves closer to me. He could move the sofa easily, but he's having fun, hunting me down until I cave and let him have his way with me.

"So now you're playing hard to get Swan?" Edward jumps on the sofa and I run to the nearest door that happens to be the bathroom. Yes! I fist pump in the air.

"Oh so you think the bathroom is going to save you, Baby?" I hear Edward growling at the door and I place my hand on my mouth to hold in my giggles are begging to escape my mouth.

I hear the door open, and I see Edward charging toward me. When he does reaches me, he carries me bridal style our bedroom.

"Since my sweet little wife, didn't not obey me, she may or may not a get a release," Edward smiles and I rub my hand thighs together.

"Did I say you could move, Little One?" he questions.

Oh, I love when he goes becomes commanding. I get so turned on.

I whimper when Edward ties my hands to the bed, while he softly and I hear him cooing in my ear.

"Does my little wife want to suck my big cock into her pretty little mouth?" Edward groans when he sees me licking my lips and nodding my head with want.

"Oh you're such a bad girl wanting to suck my cock when you ran away from me, Little One,. You will not get a reward right now, but you may if you'll be a good little girl I taught you to be." He begins to stroke his big dick in his hand and I cross my legs for friction.

"You're going to suck my cock and I will tell you when to stop, Little One." Edward moves his body so that all I see is his cock. Once he put his cock into my mouth, I began my mission.

I lick the head slowly while I hear him panting. I take some more of him deeper into my mouth; I look up to see Edward's eyes close while I am fucking him with my mouth. Therefore, I suck some more into my mouth before I feel his hand on my head helping me out. I moan around his cock and Edward is groaning and growling out my out my name.

"FUUUUUCCCCKK BELLA, I'M CUMMING!" His yummy seed enters my mouth, and I shallow it all down.

"Yum," I lick my lips after cleaning him off with my tongue. I see Edward looking at me with lust-filled eyes and I shiver from his touch.

"I'm not done with you. I definitely want to see you work for my cock."

I am so fucking turned on and now I have to work for it. Fuck Me;

Edward takes out his soft cock out of my mouth and I whimper from the loss of his beautiful cock, but now I want that inside me fucking my brains out.

"Now, can I get my restraint off?" I ask, Edward untied me from the bed so we could have make love to each other's.

I began massaging his lower back until he tells me I can talk and once he does. Edward tighten my arm restraint that it giving me so pain and pleasure combine that I feel like I floating in air.

"You may, talk now little wife of mine." Edward is now semi hard. Well He is a little older than I am, but I am proud he can still keep up with no trouble.

"Fuck me, please," I whimper when he suddenly start placing kisses along my body. While his thumb slowly and painfully rubs my clit. Man, I am not going to survive this slow torture.

"Please," I cry out when Edward places a kiss on my clit. He then began begins massaging my pussy with his tongue while adding his very talent fingers inside me.

"Baby, I am cumming," I cry out. Edward licks my pussy until I was completely dry. Yeah right!

"You taste so fucking good Baby, but now I think you're ready for me to put my cock into your tight little pussy." I fucking moan when Edward enters the tip of his head cock between my lips. He rocks into my clit.

"Please Edward," I beg for more.

"What do you want, Baby?" Edward asks huskily.

"You, please more," I whimper. When he pushes more into me, I hook my legs around his ass as much I could with my baby bump.

"Fuck Bella, you're so fucking tight," Edward groans into my ear and I arched my back when he begins pounding into me; . I lose it and begin screaming his name out.

"Edward," I cry out.

We change positions during the afternoon and Right now, I am on all my hands and knees screaming out his name, when while he thrusts into me from behind.

"I love your big cock pounding into my tight little pussy." Oh shit, he is so deep that it hurts, but I would not trade it for anything. Did I also mention that he loves it when I talk dirty to him; well you do now it gets him so turned on!

"You love when I fuck your tight pussy, don't you, you little slut," Edward says repeats harshly and I moans louder when he goes harder into me while pinching my nipples. I groan when Edward began begins placing kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"Rub your pussy for me Isabella, I want to see you rub that the pussy that I own," he commands and I obey like the good little girl that I am.

"Oh, I am coming," I feel my release dripping down my thighs and Edward pinches my clit. I come so hard that I'm literally breathing hard. Edward continues to thrust more into me until he finally comes hard in my pussy and Edward pulls out of me panting hardly.

"Damn Baby, that was amazing;. Are you and the baby okay?" he says asks out of breath and I nodded my head.

"Let's go take a bath, Love, so you're not too sore tonight." Edward lifts me off the bed and carries me to our master bathroom where he sat sits me down on the toilet while he got gets the water ready.

After our bath, we dry ourselves off and climb into bed. Edward took special care for my wrists, since he had kept me tied so long. He takes such wonderful care of me.

"Thank you Baby, for everything you do." I place a kiss on his neck.

"I should thank you for being my wife, and the mother to of our unborn child," Edward reply replies and I blush.

"How about we get take-out tonight for dinner?" Edward laughs and wraps his arm over my waist.

"Anything you want, Baby." Edward carry helps me off the bed and we got get dressed in some sweat pants and t-shirts. We were are a fashion disaster, if Alice was here she'd be change changing us, . With her, you cannot even wear these kinds of clothes, even if it's just going to the drive through.

Once we were in the Volvo, we headed to Chick-fill-A to get some chicken burgers and drinks for us; yummy in my tummy. Cough. I mean for my daughter, who am I kidding I been craving eggs, and chicken in my pregnancy.

Once we finished eating, Edward and I walk over to the piano, so he could play for us. It seems our daughter likes it when her daddy plays the piano. It's soothing the way he moves his hands along the keys lovingly to of his baby grand piano. I just dreamily stare at my husband; he will always be my first.

Edward notices me watching him that he pulls me into his lap with his arms around my waist and I lay my head down his shoulder while he starts playing again.

A few hours later, we got ready for bed. After brushing our teeth, we snuggle in bed where we watch some TV before bed.

"Sweet dreams my little beautiful wife," I giggle because he calls me his little wife, but I would not trade it for anything. We felt fall into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

A/N: My first lemon what do you think?

So this is my new story what do you think so far? Do not be afraid to leave feedback! I like to know your thoughts on the story and what you think is going to happen?

I am going to try to post when I can but Real life get in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

BPOV

Three Week Earlier:

"Esme, that dress looks beautiful on you," Rose says. When we were sitting down at dress shop looking for casual dresses for Edward and I welcome home party after returning from our honeymoon.

"It's just divine dear." She is wearing a silky purple dress that looks amazing on my mother - in- law but anything looks good on her.

"Bella, come out sweetie." I waddled out of the fitting room wearing a cream-colored dress with flowers on it, with only one shoulder strap. Nevertheless, the dress itself has strap (I am bad at explaining thing)

"Oh, I am so getting you this that dress you look adorable, and I can't wait to meet my grandbaby." Esme rubs my baby belly.

We all get our dresses for Edward and I's party, when Alice suddenly goes to the store next door leaving us to follow her.

"Look, at that crib!" Alice jumps up and down with excitement and goes off talking a mile a minute. I try to keep up with her but its impossible.

"Bella, this would look so cute in the nursery you have set up," Alice gushes about a white crib she found, as I walk over to see it.

"Ali, Edward and I are going to be looking for our little girls crib together," I say and Alice look like she going to cry. She already knew that the nursery is off limits, because this is our first child.

"Fine, but I want do her first birthday party," Alice grins.

"Mary Alice, you know that it's Bella and Edward's decision to decide what they want for their baby," Esme scolds her daughter.

"But mom, Bella and Edward need my help," Alice protests, and I laugh at her reaction.

"Alice," Esme warns, raising her eyebrow at her youngest daughter.

"Okay – -okay," Alice gives up. I know that I can count on my mother-in in-law for back up.

oOoOoOo

"Baby, I am home," Edward calls out to me.

"I am in the kitchen," I yell from the kitchen, while making dinner.

"It smells good in here, love," I am facing the stove making ground meat with potatoes; Edward wraps his arms around my baby bump.

"I am making ground meat with potatoes," I say turning around. I see my husband is in his grey slacks with a white long sleeves shirt rolled up, and wearing the gray grey skinny tie I bought him when we first began dating. He looks so fucking hot.

Edward is an architect and has been for the past five years; he is good at his job and is in high demand. It not easy getting in to where he is now, but he studied and worked hard. I have always encouraged him in his career. Therefore, in school, I would help him study, many nights I would quiz him, tests after test to deem him ready to take his an exam.

"Where did you just go?" Edward smiles at me and I do the same.

"Thinking about you and our life together," I explain and Edward faces lights up.

"Are you now?" Edward smirks at me and I blush.

"Yes and I am loving our future together." I kiss his lips and turn around to see that the food done, so I turn off the stove. I get the plates to serve our meal, while Edward gets our drinks for us.

"Lemonade, Hubs," I say from the kitchen table, where I am setting the plates down with our foods.

"How was your day, love?" Edward asks and I tell him that we went shopping for our welcome home party. He laughs because his mom loves throwing parties; I just love my MIL she's awesome.

"Sounds fun, blah!" He knew me so well. I hate shopping with Alice, especially when she does not get her way with the shopping or whatever.

I've let her do a lot of things for us, but sometimes she is not happy unless she is in charge. She is an amazing best friend, and even better sister. She is great at planning; I even let her plan most of our small wedding. Alice was my maid of honor, but I still had to keep her reigned in. After all she got everything I ever wanted; she just an amazing sister/ best friend what more could I ask for!

"Alice found a crib today, and I told her that you and I would choose the crib for our daughter. Of course and she started whining saying we needed her help," I say.

"My sister needs to rein it in. I mean after all this is our child. We are the ones that get to choose the stuff that goes in and that does not." Edward stated and I agree with him.

"I believe our parents' are going to be shopping for said 'crib'," I quote using my fingers and I see Edward laughing.

"True, but who knows what they're going to pick." Edward did have a valid point.

Now I am worry because my dad Charlie, who's Chief Of Police from my hometown in Forks, Washington and my mom Renee Dwyer who lives in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband Phil; They have no style. Let us just say I am glad I have Esme and Carlisle for in in-laws, and they who have excellent taste in clothes, and furnishings.

oOoOoOo

"I am tired more now since I became pregnant," I complaint because my feet are killing me. I feel bad that Edward has to hear it but he lets me take out my frustrations. Moreover, my achy feet.

"How about a foot massage baby girl?" He asks while pulling my achy feet into his lap. I smile as one of my feet rest in his lap on the cargo shorts he changed into, and he begins to rub the other foot. I place my feet on Edward cargo short and he begin rubbing my feet that are now feeling little better.

"Oh, this feels amazing" I moan when Edward hits a sensitive spot on near my toes and I hear the bone crack and suddenly I feel like I am in heaven. Before I know it both of my feet are feeling much better.

"Glad I could be of service my lady," Edward grins and I blush. He always knows what to say when I feel down or I am just plain bored at home.

"How would you feel if I go to work, after I finished my bachelor's degree?" I know we have more than enough money, even without Edward's trust fund and my money from when I used to work as a sales associate at Macy's. We use Edward's paycheck to live on and it quite fancy too. we live quite well.

""If you feel the need to work then go for it baby,. Do what you want, but one thing I ask is you think about who is going to take of the baby before you decide?" My husband the thinker says questioningly.

"I don't plan on working anytime soon, but maybe when our daughter is around two years old," I suggest

"Ok, let's see how it goes." Edward still seems a little wary about me working, but he's only doing thinking of what is best for our little family and me that growing.

oOoOoOo

I was getting dressed into some maternity Bermuda shorts, along with a maternity tank top, and some strappy sandals. I throw my hair in a ponytail and make my way to my husband's Volvo. I am off to buy some groceries; we seem to be going through more food than normal.

I arrive to the supermarket and it looks empty. Therefore, I lock the Volvo and grab a cart to shop for what on the list of needs. As I make way inside, I head to the bread department, where I grab a loaf of bread .going down the list I go to the fruit area then after that I just go through the aisle tossing the items we need.

After I buy all the stuff I needed, I make my way home to start on dinner so that when Edward comes home he can eat right away.

As I head home I see Edward's Vanquish, Emmett's Jeep and Jasper truck just pulling into the drive way, I park the Volvo near the curb as soon as I get out I see my husband along with his friends/brother getting the groceries from the trunk and bringing them inside.

I walk into the house where I see Edward putting the foods away in the pantry and the fridge. Hmm, my husband and his friends/ brother in-law never put anything away but ever since I became pregnant they do everything for me expect make dinner!

"You're back early," I mention.

"Yes, It wasn't busy today so they send sent us home early," Emmett says to me and I nodded my head.

"I am going to make dinner," I stand up from the chair but Jasper tells me to stay there. Weird; they do not know how to cook, just Edward but that only breakfast? Something, fishy is going on and I would like to know why?

I just sit back and watch them tries try to cook. I know it will not taste the greatest, but I will attempt to eat the foods.

"Yum" I quietly say

"It horrible" Jasper says aloud.

"Let go get Chinese" Emmett reply.

I head straight toward the bathroom to empty my stomach but as I empty the content of my stomach, I felt hands hold my hair after I finish. Edward helps me up so I could brush my teeth, so my mouth could taste better.

"You ok, Baby?" Edward asks. I nod my head

"Sorry Bella" Emmett came into the bathroom with Jasper following him.

"It's ok. Guess mine and Edward's daughter did not like the Steak," I mention.

"Want to go to Cracker Barrel?" Jasper asks.

"Yep" Was my only reply.

We all headed to Edward's Volvo since it was the biggest to fit so many peoples especially the guys!

My husband drove us to the restaurant. When we arrive, the host led us to a round table where we sat until our server came and took our order.

"Edward, I am going to look at the store area" I stood up and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett got up from their seats when I walk over to the store, I love just looking at everything they have here.

"Like what you see?" Edward stood right behind me, I turn around to see him smiling down at me and I nod my head while blushing.

"Oh, look they have the chess set here" my hubs walk over to pick it up and I blush it just the game we play on our honeymoon.

"No" I try to get it from him but Edward walk over to the cashier to buy it and I follow him.

"Now we can play again, Little One" I bit my bottom lips from laughing.

"None of that, baby," Edward took my hand and I notice our foods was already there, Edward's order for me. I love when he does that.

"Is there anything you need?" The waitress asks.

"No, were fine, thank you" Edward answers.

We ate our meal but I was rubbing my belly, it seem my little girl was being little active in my belly because she was moving all over the place and I begin to rub my side where she was at.

"What wrong?" Edward's face went concern, as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Our daughter is just very active right now" I rub my side some more and she settle down when Edward place his hand on my belly.

"Better?" He ask

"Guess she just wanted her daddy" I reply.

Emmett and Jasper had this big smile on their faces as did Edward, guess their excited to be a daddy and being uncles to their first child and their first niece in the family.

I love moment like these when everything is so peaceful and you have nothing to worry about or just being graceful for having family who love you.

A/N: I plan on twelve chapters total because I do not want to drag it out. In addition, I have lovely banner for this story and I freaking love it thanks, Femme Cullen…...


End file.
